In general, power distribution assemblies include a box for storing electric components configured to distribute power to various electric components. The power is distributed using commonly known components such as switches, relays, fuses, capacitors, resistors and the like. The power distribution assembly may be used in various applications. For instance, one power distribution assembly may be used to distribute power to an instrument panel of an automotive vehicle, whereas another power distribution assembly may be used to distribute power to specific electric devices, such as a power folding mirror, headlights or the like.
The dimension of the box is generally the same. However, the attachment structure of the power distribution assembly is customized to accommodate different packaging spaces, different boxes are manufactured for specific application. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a power distribution assembly wherein a common box may be used for various applications.